


Weightless  Fall

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Sleepy Sex, bottom!Murdoc, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: 2D wakes up early and wants to show his lover how much he means to him.





	Weightless  Fall

When 2D woke up that morning he immediately wished he could go back to sleep. Not because of anything bad, quite the opposite, he was so comfortable he could feel his dreams calling him back to dreamland. The bed was warm, made doubly so by the man lying close next to him, and 2D shuffle closer to Murdoc’s back in search of even more warmth. He wrapped an arm around the bassist's waist and nuzzled against his messy mop-top, inhaling the rum-smoke scent that was Murdoc.

He’d missed that smell when the Satanist was gone. At first, when Murdoc had been arrested he’d celebrated, after all, they weren’t dating and he felt like the bassist deserved to suffer. But after a few weeks without Murdoc in his bed, Murdoc hogging the bathroom, Murdoc in his life, he realized he really missed him. So when Murdoc came home safe after they’d all thought he died  _ and _ he apologized? Well, the rest was history.

Now sleepy mornings like this were a nearly everyday thing, and 2D hoped that wouldn’t change soon. The older man was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, and an absolute bear to wake up, but 2D enjoyed bringing his lover into the world of wakefulness softly. He’d noticed that Murdoc was a lot less cranky on the days they woke up together, even more so when 2D woke him up a certain way.

Softly running his hand over Murdoc’s bare chest the singer peppered soft kisses over the nape of his neck. “Hey Muds, are you awake yet?” The older man groaned against the pillow and mumbled something unintelligible.

“Aw come on Muds,” 2D fake-whined. He stuck his free hand under the pillows and around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. “It’s time to wake up.”

Again Murdoc grumbled and attempted to burrow further into the fortress of blankets and pillows. 2D had been expecting this however, and he countered the bassist’s sleepy protests with a gentle rock of his hips against Murdoc’s backside.

“Come on baby, I’ll make it worth your while,” he coaxed, appealing to Murdoc’s sexual nature. Stubbornly Murdoc grunted and scrunched his eyes against the soft morning light. 2D smiled brightly and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That’s it.”

“Deeeee,” the bassist complained, cracking one eye open to look back at the singer. “‘m tired.”

2D chuckled softly at the way Murdoc squinted. The Satanist had no right looking so cute and sleepy at his age. “I know, babe, but it’s time to get up.” He trailed a hand down Murdoc’s chest to his hip bones. “But if you’re too tired I guess you could go back to sleep instead of helpin’ me out.”

“Yer not playin’ fair D,” Murdoc groused, feeling 2D’s hardness against his backside. How could he leave his lover in such a state?

“You love it. You can jus’ lay back and relax. Let me do all the work,” Stu said, continuing to run his hands up and down the bassists body. Murdoc closed his eyes again and sighed, relaxing back into the singer’s hold. A shaft of light not blacked by the blinds shone over the pillows and onto Murdoc’s face. 2D admired the way it glinted off his long eyelashes.

Sensing he’d won the Satanist over, 2D smiled. He loved a good, lazy-morning session, especially when Murdoc was still drowsy and soft. His guard was down in the mornings, and 2D took every chance he had to shower him in love while he knew the bassist would have no option but to accept it.

Luckily, was in no hurry and could take his time taking Murdoc apart. He always started in the same way, gentle touches, and sweet words. “My poor, sleepy Muds,” he cooed between placing kisses to the bassist’s neck. Murdoc groaned softly but stayed still otherwise, still caught between sleep and wakefulness. 2D moved to nibble and lick his ear, careful not to bite too hard and startle the other man.

They were both naked under the blankets courtesy of last night’s bout of sex, so it was easy for 2D to wiggle a hand down to caress over the soft skin of Murdoc’s ass. 2D loved his boyfriend’s ass and took every opportunity to grope and fondle it. Slipping a curious finger between the bassist’s cheeks Stuart gingerly prodded Murdoc’s hole, not sure if the man was still sore from the night before. Murdoc sighed and pushed his hips back slightly, and 2D took that as a sign to continue.

“Mmm, even when you’re almost fallin’ asleep you’re still eager to be fucked,” 2D chuckled lightly, easing the tip of his finger inside. His other hand, which had been wandering over Murdoc’s chest and stomach, reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube. Slicking up a few fingers he tossed the bottle back and slowly reinserted a finger. Murdoc was still stretched from last night so he easily took one finger, then two.

“Stu…” the older man gasped quietly, turning his head back to the singer for a kiss. 2D obliged, morning breath be damned, with a warm open-mouthed kiss. Murdoc moaned as 2D crooked his fingers just right, feeling the beginnings of arousal start to pool in his belly.

“Oh love, you’re so pretty when you’re like this,” 2D complimented. “Love when you’re stretched out, jus’ for me. Love  _ you _ Murdoc.”

2D continued to praise and pamper the bassist as he took his time stretching him. Murdoc was waking up more and more, but he allowed the singer to keep pleasuring him, enjoying the attention too much. He felt the third finger work it’s way inside and groaned in both pleasure and frustration.

“Don’t be like that, Muds,” 2D said. “I said I’d take care of you, so let me.”

“I am but you’re killin’ me with this slow—ah!” 2D cut him off by drawing his fingers out to their tips then pushing them back in quickly. Murdoc arched his back, pressing his ass back towards his singer, nearly undone by the promise of more pleasure to come.

“I wanna take this slow, Muds. Will you let me?” 2D asked sweetly, completely aware of how much he was torturing the bassist.

“Ah—Stu!” Murdoc whined, letting himself relax again as 2D cupped his cock in one of his large bony hands. 2D smiled as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Murdoc’s dick, jerking it with slow motions. The older man began to squirm.

“D, if you don’t stop I’ll c-come,” he whimpered, jutting his hips to try and get more friction. 2D didn’t speed up either his fingers or hand. Sometimes it was so easy to wind Murdoc up to his breaking point.

“No, you won’t Murdoc. You can hold out for me, can’t you?” he teased, playing into the bassists need to please. One thing he’d discovered about Murdoc since he came back from prison was that the older man craved validation, despite his confident persona, and would do everything in his power to get it. Just like he predicted Murdoc stopped his squirming and glanced back, nodding.

“I-I can,” he said, voice shaking. 2D smirked and removed his fingers, eager to move forward even though he wanted to draw things out. He gripped Murdoc’s hips tightly, letting the bassist know he wasn’t going to leave him wanting.

“Good, you’re such a good boy, Muds,” he praised and he felt Murdoc shiver. 2D took himself in hand with a soft hiss and lined up, pushing inside the older man with a glacial pace. Murdoc gasped, doing his best to stay still and be good for Stu, though he couldn’t help that one of his hands flung back to grasp at 2D’s arm.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Stuart moaned, overcome by the tight, slick warmness of Murdoc. How could he feel so good ever time? 2D would never get tired of doing this with the Satanist. “Murdoc you feel so good.”

Shocked into silence by pleasure, Murdoc could only moan and press his hips back into 2D’s. The singer had opened him up enough that there was no pain or pinching with each thrust, only incredible pleasure. Murdoc didn’t know how he ever managed without the singer inside of him, all around him, loving him. “Fuckin’ Hell, D.”

Despite his urges, Murdoc allowed Stu to set a drowsy, soft pace. Each thrust in filled him completely and deliciously, nudging just barely against his prostate. “That’s n-n-nice D.”

“Mmm, feels nice for me too, love,” 2D answered, breathless. “Love it when you let me do this when, you let me take care of you.”

2D‘s hand on Murdoc’s prick, which had stalled as he entered him, began moving again. As much as Stuart wished he could spend the entire day keeping Murdoc on the edge they did have things to do today. So he picked up the pace just a little, using his free hand to lift the bassist's leg up to give himself more leverage. On their sides like this was so intimate, allowing 2D to murmur sweet nothings right into Murdoc’s ear.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled, allowing himself to suck a hickey onto Murdoc’s skin. They may be making love, but nobody said it had to be 100% gentle the entire time. Besides, he loved marking up the bassist with bruises and hickies so everyone could see who he belonged to.

“D, please,” Murdoc begged, not knowing what he was asking for. The maddeningly gentle pace was nearly more than he could take, but 2D wanted him to hold out and he wanted to make 2D happy. But there was only so much one man could take between the pulsing pleasure inside and the burning bliss on the outside. His overheated skin prickled with the effort to not come.

2D could feel Murdoc shaking and fidgeting, and decided to take pity on the older man. “Do you need to come, baby?”

Murdoc nodded against the pillows, a heady blush dusting his cheeks and chest. 2D smiled and sped up the hand jerking the bassist off, but kept his hips moving casually. “Ok, love, ok. Come for me then, let me see you come.”

With 2D’s permission, Murdoc released, sobbing as he dirtied the comforter. “D! O-oh sh-shit!”

Stuart watched as Murdoc came all over his hand and his own belly. He slowed his hips so he wouldn’t come himself as Murdoc clenched rhythmically around him. It would be so easy to let himself come into the older man right now and spend the rest of morning snuggling in bed, but he knew that if he held out it would be sweeter in the end.

As Murdoc finished coming he breathed out a long, slow sigh of relief. 2D knew exactly how to make him lose his composure, and he did so at any opportunity. Sleepily he turned his head back for a kiss but paused when he felt 2D ‘s continued thrusting.

“What—” he started, cut off as Stu rolled him onto his front and got on top.

“Shhhh, relax babe. I told you to let me make you feel good,” the singer said. He never stopped moving against the other man, but he did give him time to adjust. Murdoc, despite the gradual pace, thrashed against the bed.

“D, it’s too much I-I  _ can’t, _ ” he whined, gripping the sheets underneath his grasp. His prick was trapped between his stomach and the bed and the friction was  _ maddening. _

Stu shushed him again and stopped, lowering himself down so he was lying on top of the bassist, pressing him into the bed. “Shhh, Muds. Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

They stayed that way for a minute, Murdoc panting into the pillows, 2D peppering his neck and back with kisses. Eventually, the older man craned his neck around for a kiss, letting the singer know wordlessly they could continue.

“D’you think you can come again, baby? I’d love to see that,” 2D whispered against Murdoc’s sweaty neck. The bassist moaned but didn’t answer.

With the restraint of a saint, 2D kept up his even, slow pace, adding a little snap to the end of each thrust, effectively grinding against Murdoc’s prostate each time. It wasn’t long before the bassist was a moaning, sobbing mess beneath him again. Stuart smirked to himself at the sight and hoped he never forgot it.

“I love you, Murdoc,” he mumbled, feeling his own end approaching at the sight and sound of the bassist losing himself to their coupling. Murdoc didn’t answer, but he did stick out a hand behind him, searching for one of Stuart’s to hold, which the singer did readily. It felt like becoming one being, the same ebb and flow of dopamine passing between then, the electric sparks of passion igniting in their cores at the same time as they both came with each other's name on their lips.

Coming back to himself, 2D pulled out of Murdoc and fell to the side. After another moment of heavy breathing, Murdoc rolled onto his side facing Stuart and came to rest on the singer's shoulder, eyelids heavy and voice scratchy.

“Satan, D, I’m going to need a nap before we even get out of bed,” he joked. 2D laughed and kissed him again.

“Well maybe we still have time for a lil’ more sleepin’,” he said, grabbing his phone and checking the time. Murdoc noticed the sudden look of surprise, then guilt cross his features.

“What, did we sleep the whole day away again?” he joked, but 2D didn’t laugh, instead slowly turning the phone so he could see with a sheepish expression. Murdoc saw the time and immediately scowled. “It’s not even 9 am yet!”

“I-I guess I shoulda checked the time before I woke you up…” 2D mumbled worried Murdoc would be in a bad mood all day. To his surprise, Murdoc huffed and lay his head back down against his chest, grumbling.

“S’fine, I guess, as long as you let me sleep some more.” 2D nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nestling his head against the other’s hair.

“Sure Muds, s’the least I can do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
